A network may encounter many types of problems during its operation, such as a device failure, network card failure, network congestions, etc. To avoid extended downtime or delays in communication, a typical network element may be equipped with a protection system. If the network element detects a problem at one of its communication paths, the network element may automatically switch from a failed path to a working path.